


phone call

by daddymichaelis



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: M/M, Phone Sex, Seb is a tease, tumblr saw it first
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-17
Updated: 2018-03-17
Packaged: 2019-04-01 10:15:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 434
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13996122
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/daddymichaelis/pseuds/daddymichaelis
Summary: Sebastian is needy & Claude's at work





	phone call

Sebastian stretched out on the couch with a bored groan. Waiting for Claude to come home was always so boring. Since Claude worked and Sebastian was in college, Sebastian usually would just take a nap until the man came home, but he wasn’t tired this time.

Reaching for his phone off the coffee table, Sebastian scrolled through his texts to find Claude’s, pressing the call button. He had no plan in mind until Claude picked up and he heard his voice, and it made him realize just how much he missed his boyfriend.

“Hello?” Claude sounded a little worried, and he rightfully should be; it was a rare occasion that Sebastian called him, especially during work. “Is something wrong?”

“I just miss you,” Sebastian trailed into the phone, rolling over onto his stomach. “A  _lot.”_

“I miss you, too, sweetheart, but you know I’m really busy this week. I don’t have time to sit around and talk right now.” 

 “Then don’t talk. Just listen.” 

 Sebastian said it like it was  _easy_.

His hand wormed under his stomach, rubbing against his clothed cock with a soft sigh. He heard the shuffling of papers, and he knew Claude was just trying to focus on work for as long as he could before Sebastian became too big of a distraction. 

“Claude,” he groaned after a few moments, his hand focusing on toying with his chest as he rubbed into the couch. “I want you, please… pretty please, come home early?” He received no response, and so he continued on, “I’ll dress up so pretty… I’ll be so very good for you, promise.” 

 On the other end of the line, Claude was shifting in his seat and crossing one leg over the other. He was very tempted to just call it a day and hurry home to his boyfriend. “Baby,” he started, but he was cut off by a soft moan. “You.. You know I can’t.”

Grinding his hips against the rough seam of one of the cushions, Sebastian grabbed onto the edge of the couch and held tight, burying his face away. “Yes, you can, please?” Please was starting to lose its meaning as Sebastian babbled it out again and again. “Claude, please, please come home, I don’t wanna cum without you, pretty pretty please…” 

 Claude leaned back in his chair with a soft sigh, shutting his eyes. “Tell me what you’re doing right now.”

 “Rubbing ‘gainst the couch, thinking about you, wishing you’d come home.” 

 He let out a soft laugh and shook his head. “Okay, fine. I’m coming home.” Work could wait a day, right?

**Author's Note:**

> this is short but HEYOO  
> butlerbfs.tumblr.com  
> akours.tumblr.com


End file.
